


The Other Girl

by MistyEyedCrow



Series: Misty's Complete Collection of One-shots [14]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Multi, Pining, Sad boi hours, Toxic Relationships, Two-timer Ren, Unhealthy Relationships, WHO'S THE DIAMOND WHO'S THE PEARL, and I've never even been in that situation before!, disclaimer: I don't actually think he's an asshole, don't get yourself a man like that, he leaves a trail of broken hearts, i guess i must add one thing here, minecraft personas ONLY, or a LINE of broken hearts lol, please listen to the song btw it makes me feel, the angst has spoken, who's the first, who's the fool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyEyedCrow/pseuds/MistyEyedCrow
Summary: False looks up to the glowing moon, an emptiness clutching at her heart as her tears flow freely. She wishes, wonders if he would ever come back.Stress watches from the darkness as his eyes grow distant, moonlit stripes along his slumped form. She wonders, wishes she was enough.
Relationships: Falsesymmetry/Rendog, Stressmonster101/Rendog
Series: Misty's Complete Collection of One-shots [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996384
Kudos: 15





	The Other Girl

False sat on the edge of her base, staring out blankly over the waters. Her golden curls flowed messily down her shoulders, unkempt from her lack of care. Overhead, the moon glanced sorrowfully down at her, casting a soft glow on her shaking form, lighting up the watery tracks down her quivering cheeks.

Her fingers gripped the cloth in her hands tighter, pressing painfully on the diamond blade resting on her thighs. Back and forth, back and forth, a mindless pattern that didn't require her focus and attention. Under the soothing moonlight, she allowed her mind to drift away, drift towards a certain brown-haired adventurer she'd come to love. Someone who used to fill her empty base with the sounds of calming guitars and a velvet voice singing through the night. Someone who used to be hers.

They would spend the lonely nights together, giggling and tripping over the words of songs that he taught her. Songs that nestled deeper within her heart every time he sang it to her, like a secret. Their secret, something only meant for the two of them to hear.

Now, she wondered if it wasn't just for her.

Her mindless gaze swept past the neon lights of the shopping district in the distance, over to the dark forest she knew lay over the horizon. A forest that housed many of the other hermits, hermits she only saw a few times in a year. A forest that Ren moved to just a few weeks back, whispering her promises in the dead of the night before his departure. His move meant nothing, it was just a fresh start for him after his first base got detroyed. But if it meant nothing, why hadn't he returned for her?

It was always the same excuse. He was busy building, he was mob-proofing his base, he was getting to know the other jungle habitants. But the last statement felt like the closest to the truth she could ever get, when her hands clutched desperately at the communicator in them. Hoping it wasn't, knowing it was what she thought. Wishing she could just pack up and leave for him, knowing she couldn't.

Whenever she received another excuse from him, she could only imagine how the other girl looked like. Hazel eyes, with dark brown locks, from a glimpse of the beauty she caught at their past hermit meetings. False never managed to learn her name, but she knew that Iskall was close to the mystery girl. Still, she both yearned and dreaded to learn her name. For if she learned her name, it would mean she had to come to terms with the truth.

And the truth was too heavy to bear.

Was she the fool? She looked down at her hands, noting distantly that her cloth now bloomed with red from how hard she was wiping her blade. Shakily, she withdrew her hand, seeing the thin red line against the tip of her finger. The tears in her eyes welled up, though the pain she felt was more intense than the little cut on her hand.

She missed him. She missed his presence, his easy smirk, the light kiss he left on her forehead every night before they slept. He made her feel whole again, made her feel like she wasn't the broken warrior who stumbled into the ragtag group of hermits. He had felt like a home she never had, warm and inviting, of clinking china and roaring flames. He was both the best and worse thing to happen to her, helping her find herself even as he broke her down further.

The communicator beside her dinged with another meaningless announcement from their proclaimed leader, messages she never bothered to read anymore. Still, her blurry gaze ran over the device, thinking. It wouldn't hurt to call him again, right? He always answered with a tired voice, the smallest reassurance that he was still hers, that he was just busy with his base. Enough reassurance to silence the logical thoughts in her mind.

It wouldn't hurt to call.

\-----

Stress let out a sigh as she watched him excuse himself, walking away from their picnic mat towards the treeline. The wind picked up speed against her figure, bringing out nothing more than a slight shiver in her shoulders, her having gotten used to the cold from her homes before. The moonlight shone harshly against his retreating back, highlighting the offending device in his light hold.

It was happening more frequently now, him leaving their nightly dates with a lighthearted excuse, darting off to the darkness where he thought she couldn't see him. Always pulling out his communicator to call someone, to call them with saddened eyes. Her, probably.

She might be in love, but she was no fool.

There was no doubt in her mind that he had left whoever she was behind, when he moved to their forest with his familiar, wicked smile and soft eyes. Stress had a faint memory of a blonde with blue eyes arriving at their hermit meeting late, hanging off each other with adoring eyes. The first meeting after their merge with the hermits, the kingdom runaways. That memory came from years back, but it burned into the forefront of her mind every time he picked up the phone to call her again.

Part of her felt bad, felt like she was the wedge in whatever relationship he formed and left behind. He only came to meet her at night, away from the prying eyes of their neighbours, always leaving by daybreak. No one ever knew about them, even from the start in their last world, when they were just fooling about. It was just supposed to be a secret getaway from their busy lives. 

She knew better, now. She knew she was just a secret affair.

She watched with prickling eyes as he let out a sigh, lowering the communicator from his ears. In the moonlight, he looked almost ethereal, like an angel sent to chase away the ghosts from her past. He made her feel complete, made her feel more than with any other man that stepped into her life. And yet, the distance between them only grew further with every call, each step into that forest. She could feel him slipping from her grasp as he got her more addicted to the idea of him. Sweet like honey, stinging like a bee.

He was both the best and worse thing to happen to her, helping her find herself even as he broke her down further.

She looked down at her hands, bathed in the dark shade of her base, pretending she did not see him as he walked back to their spot. Smiling weakly as he knelt beside her, gentle fingers wiping the wet spots under her eyes, meeting his soft but distant gaze. Her chest burned under those damning eyes, feeling the chasm crack further between them.

Their lips met with almost desperate passion, Stress closing her eyes to pretend the distance simply didn't exist. It was intoxicating, the feeling in her heart burning her, painfully. Like this, she could pretend she was the only one on his mind, the only girl he had. If she blinded herself, she could not see the heavy truth.

They parted for breath, foreheads leaning on each other as they panted. Eyes still she couldn't help but think of her. Wondered if her lips compared to hers, wondered who would wear a red dress beside him at the upcoming hermit party. Wondered if she truly was the fool.

As Ren pulled away with soft smile, she felt her heart clench further, thoughts swimming in warning circles in her head. She could only wonder, really, how it was in his world. 

She looked down to the ground, hearing him sit back on the ground with a tired sigh. Did she know, too? Stress could only imagine meeting the blonde girl from her daytime nightmares, imagine the desperate questions that would spill from her own lips.

Is it me? Is it you?

_Tell me who's the other girl?_

**Author's Note:**

> so this was the birth child of a post-dont-starve-together brain at 5am... so I have no idea how good this is...
> 
> I also tried to add a thing, it can kinda be seen in the summary but it's probably too vague whoops-
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this though! I don't personally ship them, but writing this was pretty fun! honestly, I just love writing 'song-fics' that don't use the lyrics, trying to get the feel of the song across with a handful of references and my own writing :P so it's not my fault most songs out there are love songs!
> 
> Song is 'the other girl' by Kelsea Ballerini ft. Halsey! (yes halsey again... I stan a queen)
> 
> p.s. maybe now it's time to look at the non-ladies in Ren's line...? ;)


End file.
